Antara Kamu dan Dia
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasih Kise Ryouta, mereka menjalani hubungan seperti pasangan lainnya. tapi hubungan mereka harus terusik karena kehadiran Akashi Seijuro, cinta pertama Kuroko, yang ternyata juga mencintai dirinya. bagaimana cara Kise mempertahankan Kuroko? bad summary. RnR please... KiseKuro, AKaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Antara Kamu dan Dia

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: KiseKuro, AkaKuro

Rate T

Fict ini Kuu punya, meskipun mungkin isi dan jalan ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini asli hasil ketikan Kuu. Makasih. :]

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai baby blue itu kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"sudah lama?" Tanya sosok pemuda lain yang [sedikit] lebih tinggi dari pemuda baby blue tadi.

"tidak, baru 45 menit kok" jawabnya, dengan nada suara dan wajah yang masih tanpa ekspresi, meskipun kata-katanya tulus. Si surai merah yang telah membuatnya menunggu hanya diam tanpa kata, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda bermata biru lembut itu.

"jadi, ada apa Akashi-kun memanggilku kemari?" cowok yang lebih mungil dan manis itu membuka suara, penasaran juga kenapa dia tiba-tiba dipanggil kemari.

"hanya ingin bertemu saja." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou datar,

"apa masih ada yang lainnya?"

"nggak, hanya kau saja." Jawaban yang Akashi berikan cukup membuat baby blue itu menatapnya heran, meskipun tak tergambar di wajahnya yang datar.

"kenapa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, ke Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko menghormati Akashi karena ia adalah mantan kapten tim basket saat ia masih di SMP Teikou.

"kenapa hanya aku?"

"hm, cuman mau aja. Kenapa memang?"

"bukan apa-apa, hanya saja nanti siang Kise-kun mau mengajakku pergi. Jadi aku nggak bisa menemani Akashi-kun sampai sore." Jawab Kuroko kalem. Akashi terdiam mendengar jawaban yang Kuroko utarakan, tak lama dia kembali angkat suara.

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Ryouta?" tanyanya penuh selidik, yang lagi-lagi membuat heran Kuroko dengan kelakuan sang emperor.

"maksud Akashi-ku-"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau Tetsuya. Kau paham apa maksudku" potong Akashi, nadanya mengintimidasi setiap orang yang mendengar, tak terkecuali Kuroko.

"aku-"

"Kurokocchi~~" lagi-lagi ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh teriakkan sesosok mahkluk kuning [?], yang tengah berlari menuju kearah Kuroko dan Akashi berada.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko merasa heran dengan keberadaan Kise Ryouta, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini tau kalau dirinya ada di taman kota, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan saja?

"aku kangen-ssu…" kata Kise dengan nada merengek sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"eh? Ada Akashicchi juga, hai.." sapanya setelah menyadari bahwa kekasih birunya ini nggak sendiri di taman. Tapi yang disapa hanya cuek dan pasang wajah datar seperti biasa, meskipun hatinya mengutuk kedekatan mahkluk kuning ini dengan Tetsuya-nya.

Ya, harus ia akui, seorang Akashi Seijuurou telah jatuh kedalam pesona Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan phantom player yang dulu pernah ia didik. Bahkan tujuannya memanggil Kuroko ke taman adalah untuk berduaan saja dengan Tetsuyanya, sebelum sang pengganggu [Kise] datang.

"oh ya-ssu, kalian sedang apa berdua disini? Janjian ya-ssu? Kenapa aku nggak diajak sih?" Kise mulai merengek lagi, dia bahkan mempererat pelukkannya. Bikin Akashi makin muak aja dengan sikap Kise yang terlihat seperti pamer.

"maaf Kise-kun, tapi kan Kise-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau sedang ada pekerjaan." Jawab Kuroko.

"oh iya-ssu, tapi kenapa kalian harus berduaan saja-ssu…?"

"Akashi-kun bilang, dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya, nggak tau efek apa yang terjadi karena penjelasannya yang kelewat jujur itu.

"eeeh? Akashicchi mau bertemu berdua aja? Kok aneh-ssu" nada bicara Kise seperti biasa kalau ia sedang merajuk, tapi bagi Akashi, berbeda. Dia tau kalau saat ini Kise tengah cemburu, ia semakin yakin karena Kise terlihat makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apanya yang aneh, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko, dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kise yang terlalu erat. Mengerti kalau sang kekasih kesulitan bernapas, Kise melepaskan pelukannya, atau bisa di bilang mengendurkan pelukkannya.

"kenapa Akashicchi cuman bertemu berdua saja dengan Kurokocchi?" sebenarnya Kise sudah tau alasan Akashi hanya menemui Kuroko saja. Kise benar-benar harus bersabar karena kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis dan sungguh menarik perhatian para seme.

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko terdiam, Kuroko diam karena dia juga penasaran dengan alasan Akashi, sedangkan Akashi diam karena dia bingung juga mau menjawab apa. Tapi kesunyian itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah beberapa saat, Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"merindukan pemuda berbakat yang kutemukan dulu." Jawab Akashi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"eh?"

"he? Jadi kau cuman merindukan Kurokocchi saja-ssu?" tanya, tau lebih tepat disebut protesan cemburu dari Kise yang jelas sekali ditujukan untuk Akashi.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"jadi kau tak merindukan anggota kisedai yang lainnya-ssu?" sambil berkata seperti itu, Kise melirik kearah Kuroko. Apa yang ditakutkannya ternyata benar. Wajah Kuroko sedikit merona karena mendengar alasan Akashi barusan.

Sebelum Kise dan Kuroko mulai berpacaran, Kise tau betul kalau dari dulu Kuroko diam-diam menyukai sang kapten. Kise tau hal tersebut dari Aomine yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Kuroko, dan Kuroko sama sekali nggak mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Dia bahkan juga tak mengetahui kalau Akashi sebenarnya juga menyukai pemuda baby blue itu.

"nggak." Akashi terlihat beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko dan Kise, Kise masih ada di belakang Kuroko, ingat?

"Tetsuya, lain kali kita lanjut. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Akashi, nadanya terdengar lembut, bahkan Akashi juga mengusap pipi Kuroko yang bersemu merah. Yah, Akashi tak bodoh, dia tau kalau Tetsuya-nya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi itu bisa di urus nanti.

"iya." Jawab Kuroko, rona merah dikedua pipinya perlahan pudar, saat Akashi sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

"kau membuatku cemburu." Sungut Kise. Nggak ada nada manja yang menandakan bahkan saat ini Kise sedang serius. Dia duduk disamping Kuroko dan menatap kedua manic baby blue tersebut secara intens.

"maafkan aku, Kise-kun."

"kau masih mencintainya." Kuroko hanya diam.

"selama ini, apa kau tak mencoba untuk mencintaiku, Tetsuya" tanya Kise, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko lembut. Berharap jawaban yang membuat hatinya lega.

"aku.. aku mulai menyayangimu, Kise-kun. Tapi perasaan ini nggak mudah untuk kuhilangkan. Apalagi…"

"apalagi kau sudah tau kalau Akashi juga mencintaimu, begitu?" potong Kise. Dia memang senang karena Kuroko mulai mencintainya, tapi Kise masih tetap tak rela kalau cinta milik Kuroko terbagi antara dirinya dan Akashi.

"maafkan aku… Kise-kun." Kuroko hanya bisa meminta maaf dan tertunduk. Dia juga bingung dengan hati dan perasaannya saat ini, satu sisi dia masih sangat mencintai Akashi, tapi disisi lainnya, ada benih cinta mulai tumbuh untuk Kise selama 6 bulan mereka berpacaran.

"sudahlah. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Semoga kau tak menghianati cintaku." Kise memeluk Kuroko, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya pasrah saja. Dia tidak mau membuat Kise sedih. Karena selama 6 bulan ini, Kise selalu membuatnya lebih baik.

Membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bangkit dari keterpurukannya, karena Akashi yang memiliki phantom baru, yang berarti orang tersebut sangatlah dekat dengan Akashi, jika mengingat tentang latihan yang dulu selalu dijalaninya bersama Akashi.

.

Kise dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman tersebut dan kembali ke apartemen milik Kise yang lebih dekat dari taman. Memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi Kise belum berani untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Dia nggak mau kalau Kuroko melakukannya secara terpaksa.

"Kise-kun, hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Kuroko, dia berdiri di meja dapur dengan celemek warna kuning cerah milik Kise.

"apapun yang kau buat, akan kumakan-ssu." Jawab Kise, duduk secara terbalik di kursi, menyandarkan dagunya di sandaran kursi dan mengayunkan lengan kanannya sementara lengan kiri di lipat untuk landasan dagu.

"kare?"

"hum. Boleh juga. Mau masak kare apa?"

"dikulkas hanya ada kentang, wortel, lobak, jamur dan sedikit daging. Kumasak semua?" Kise mengangguk, meskipun Kuroko mebelakangi Kise, tapi dia tau jawaban Kise. Kuroko mulai mengupas dan mencuci bahan-bahan, sementara Kise dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya ini dari belakang.

"ne, Kurokocchi…. Kamu tau, kalau kamu terlihat sangat cocok dengan apron itu. Seperti istri idamanku." Celetuk Kise, yang membuat Kuroko sedikit terusik. Untung saja dia membelakangi Kise, kalau tidak, pasti si rambut kuning itu sudah melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"aku ini laki-laki, Kise-kun" Protes Kuroko, sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku-ssu. Asalkan kau yang menjadi pendamping hidupku-ssu." Jawab Kise yang sudah memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang, membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut akan pelukan Kise.

"kita masih SMU, Kise-kun." Sanggah Kuroko.

"yah, aku bisa menunggu sampai kita lulus kok." Jawab Kise santai, lalu mencium leher Kuroko lembut. Menambahkan kadar warna merah di wajah Kuroko, bahkan telingannya juga ikut memerah.

"iya, iya. Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu, Kise-kun?" elak Kuroko setelah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"wakatta yo…" Kise pun segera melepaskan pelukkannya, membiarkan sang kekasih melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dia kembali duduk di kursi semula, menunggu makan malam buatan Kuroko matang.

"yakin tak mau kubantu?" tawar Kise. Kuroko memang selalu tak mau di bantu jika soal memasak makan malam, alasannya dia ingin memasak untuk Kise.

"buatlah minuman, tolong buatkan milkshake untukku." Pinta Kuroko, Kise segera beranjank dan membuat pesanan Kuroko tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

Makan malam di apartemen Kise. Itulah kebiasaan yang selalu Kuroko jalani setiap harinya, terkadang mereka makan malam di tempat Kuroko, dan masakannya tentu saja Kuroko yang membuatnya. Meskipun profesi Kise sebagai model sangat sibuk, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk makan malam bersama. Sederhana memang, tapi kegiatan itu sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

.

Selesai makan malam, Kise lah yang membereskan peralatan makannya, sedangkan Kuroko pergi ke kamar Kise untuk merapikan kamar milik kekasihnya tersebut. Bukankah dia sudah mirip dengan seorang istri? Memasak dan membereskan rumah, bahkan tak jarang Kuroko juga yang mencuci pakaian Kise.

"Kurokocchi, malam ini menginap saja ya?" bujuk Kise, dia sudah berdiri dengan bersandar pada bingkai pintu kamarnya, rupannya pekerjaannya di dapur sudah selesai.

"hmm… baiklah." Jawaban Kuroko terdengar seperti nyayian surge ditelinga Kise, berlebihan memang, tapi jangan salahkan Kise. Karena Kuroko jarang mau menginap di apartemen milik Kise, alasannya? Karena tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Kise.

"hontou ni? Yatta! Aku senang sekali-ssu.!" Seru Kise yang langsung menerjang Kuroko, hingga mereka berdua terdorong kebelakang. Untung saja ada tempat tidur, jadinya Kuroko masih selamat, meskipun harus ditindih Kise sih.

"Kise-kun... berat." Rintih Kuroko pelan.

"aaaa...gomen, gomen... hehehe" Kise segera bangun dari posisinya dan duduk sambil membawa Kuroko ke pangkuannya.

"hahh... Kise-kun sangat ceroboh." Pernyataan menyakitkan dari Kuroko ini sepertinya cukup membuat Kise tersentak.

"hidoi-ssu yo..." rengek Kise dengan nada manjanya.

"tapi memang kenyataannya begitu."

"huhu, nggak apa deh, yang penting kan ada Kurokocchi yang akan selalu mengawasiku." rayu Kise seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"..." Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kise yang gemas melihat wajah merona Kuroko, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi yang merona tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Ahh... ini dia fict pertama Kuu di fandom Kuroko no Basket. Tapi malah jadi fict kedua yang Kuu publish. Gak apa deh.

Bukannya lanjutin fict lain, Kuu malah publish fict baru. Tapi hitung-hitung buat bayar minggu depan. Habisnya minggu depan Kuu nggak akan update ataupun publish cerita. Mungkin dua minggu lagi Kuu baru bisa nulis lagi. Alansanya? Tidak diketahui #geplak. Hehehe.

Bagaimana? Apa bagus? Atau jelek? Atau biasa aja? Kasih kritik dan saran ya…

Review kudasai... :]


	2. Chapter 2

Antara Kamu dan Dia

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: KisexKuroko

Rate T

Fict ini Kuu punya, meskipun mungkin isi dan jalan ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini asli hasil ketikan Kuu. Makasih. :]

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko, saat ini Kise berada di depan rumah Kuroko, padahal kemarin kekasihnya ini bilang kalau hari ini dia ada pemotretan.

"nggak boleh ya-ssu?"

"hahh... bukan begitu, tapi bukankah Kise-kun ada pekerjaan?" tegur Kuroko, dia sedikit kesal juga dengan sikap Kise yang kadang kekanakan ini.

"habisnya, kangen-ssu." Ucap Kise manja, bahkan dirinya kini sudah mendekap Kuroko dengan erat.

"lalu pekerjaan Kise-kun?"

"aaa... lupakan pekerjaan, ayo kita kencan-ssu..." ajak Kise, kelihata sekali kalau pemuda bersurai kuning ini tengah kabur dari pekerjaannya.

"Kise-kun... bukankah kasihan orang-orang yang saat ini mencarimu? Kenapa Kise-kun selalu membuat orang lain repot sih." Komentar pedas dari Kuroko berhasil menghempaskan Kise dari imajinasi singkatnya.

"tapi kan aku mau bersama Kurokocchi-ssu.." rengeknya lagi.

"aku nggak suka saat Kise-kun membuat orang lain repot. Aku benci itu." Biasanya kalau Kuroko memakai kalimat ini, maka Kise akan menyerah dan kembali bekerja.

"kalau begitu, Kurokocchi harus menemaniku-ssu. Ayo~" berhasil sih, tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan ajakan Kise ini. Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Kuroko rela diseret Kise pergi menuju ketempat pemotretan.

.

Akuma Kurama

.

"Kise-kun, darimana saja? Pemotretan sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu..."serbu manajer Kise saat melihat Kise memasuki area pemotretan.

"tolong maafkan sikap kekanakan Kise-kun, pak manajer... dia tadi datang kerumahku..." Kurokolah yang meminta maaf atas sikap Kise pada manajer juga para kru.

"ah... Kuroko-kun, bukan kamu yang salah kok.." sahut manajer Kise yang merasa tidak enak dengan kekasih Kise ini. Bisa dibilang kalau hampir semua kru yang biasa menangani pemotretan Kise mengenal Kuroko, bahkan fotrografer juga. Maklum kekasih model terkenal.

"tidak... ini salahku kalau Kise-kun bersikap seperti itu... maaf kan aku.." Kuroko kembali membungkukan badannya meminta maaf, sedangkan Kise langsung menarik Kuroko berdiri tegak.

"bukan salah Kurokocchi kok. Ini salahku-ssu. Maafkan aku manajer, minna…" Kise membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, dia tidak suka saat melihat Kuroko memohon maaf untuk dirinya.

"sudah, sudah… sebaiknya kita segera mulai pemotretannya. Kuroko-kun, terima kasih karena sudah membawa Kise kemari…" Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Kise mengajak Kuroko untuk duduk bersamanya, Kise saat ini sedang di make-up untuk prepare pemotretan dari awal.

"apa Kise-kun sangat manja saat hanya berdua denganmu, Kuroko?" tanya orang yang me-make-up Kise.

"iya iya, aku penasaran. Apa sifat Kise-kun berbeda saat hanya berdua denganmu." Sahut hair-stylelist yang tengah menatap rambut Kise sedemikian rupa.

"Kise-kun memang selalu kekanakan kan? Sejak SMP dia selalu bersikap seperti itu.." jawab Kuroko.

"ah, jadi nggak berbeda dong dengan hari-hari biasanya." Kuroko mengangguk.

"jadi Kise-kun hanya serius saat menyangkut basket ya.."

"iya."

"nggak kok-ssu... aku selalu serius kalau menyangkut Kurokocchi. Aku kan sangat menyukai Kurokocchi.. jadi kalian jangan pernah mencoba untuk merayu Kurokocchi ya-ssu.." ancam Kise. Membuat keudanya tertawa, sedangkan Kuroko hanya melihat interaksi Kise dengan para kru dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Pemotretan yang dilakukan Kise berjalan sekitar 2 jam, setelahnya Kise mempunyai waktu free untuk digunakannya pergi berkencan dengan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai kuning ini menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menyusuri taman dekat tempatnya bekerja tadi.

"akhirnya bisa pergi berdua juga-ssu..." ucap Kise, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"iya, kalau saja sedari awal Kise-kun tidak terlambat, mungkin kita sudah berkencan dari tadi..." gumam Kuroko lirih, wajahnya yang merah merona kini menunduk.

"eh? Eehh?! Kurokocchi, bisa tolong diulang tadi kamu bilang apa?" pinta Kise dengan wajah berseri-seri dan semangat yang berlebihan, dirinya tadi tidak salah dengar kan?

"nggak. Lupakan saja..." tolak Kuroko, membuat Kise jadi ingin semakin menggoda kekasihnya ini. Terkadang sikap manis Kuroko memang keluar, dan Kise selalu senang saat itu terjadi. Sepasang kekasih ini menikmati waktu berdua mereka dibangku taman yang ada dibawah pohon sakura.

"ne, Kurokocchi... liburan musim panas nanti, ikut aku ya-ssu.." ajak Kise. Ace dari SMA Kaijo ini sudah merencanakan perjalanan liburan musim panasnya bersama sang kekasih, tinggal mendapatkan ijin dari pemuda manis disebelahnya ini.

"memang Kise-kun mau kemana?"

"kita berlibur ke Okinawa. Bagaimana?" Kuroko terlihat memikirkan ajakan Kise sejenak.

"uhmm.. baiklah." Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kise langsung memeluk pemuda manis yang ada disampingnya ini dengan erat.

"yey! Kurokocchi memang kekasih tercintaku deh!"

"Kise-kun... se-sak.. tolong le-paskan.." keluh Kuroko yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan maut ala Kise Ryouta.

"hehehe, gomen-ssu... habisnya aku senang sekali-ssu, kan jarang Kurokocchi mau menuruti kemauanku..." sahut Kise dengan wajah tanpa dosa, model bersurai kuning ini merangkul Kuroko dengan mesra.

"karena kemauan Kise-kun selalu membatku malu. Makanya kutolak." Elak Kuroko, dirinya tak mau dicap kekasih yang buruk karena tidak mengabulkan permintaan pasangannya. Kise menatap Kuroko dengan wajah terluka, seolah-olah apa yang dituduhkan Kuroko itu salah.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kise-kun.."

"memangnya salah ya-ssu, kalau aku minta ciuman dari kekasihku sendiri" rajuk Kise, teringat akan keinginannya yang dulu pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemuda baby blue ini.

"mana mau aku melakukan hal itu ditempat umum, dasar Kise-kun nggak tau malu.." sungut Kuroko kesal. Salahkan pemuda kuning ini, karena meminta cium saat keduanya berada didalam bus, padahal kondisi bus tengah ramai.

"kenapa harus malu? Itu akan menunjukan pada semua orang, bahwa Kurokocchi hanya milikku seorang-ssu..." klaim Kise, seolah Kuroko adalah sebuah barang yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.

"dasar posesif menyebalkan..." keluh Kuroko, sedikit kesal meskipun terdapat rona merah diwajahnya.

.

-Akuma Kurama-

.

Liburan musim panaspun tiba, hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta. Karena liburan musim panas kali ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bersurai baby blue manis yang saat ini berada disampingnya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, maka Kise rela membawakan koper Kuroko yang berukuran sedang. Kise bilang mereka akan menginap di rumah pantai milik teman kecilnya dan selama liburan musim panas ini dia akan berada di Okinawa bersama Kise, maka dari itu Kuroko membawa cukup banyak baju.

"Kise-kun, kamu nggak lupa bawa paspor kan?" tanya Kuroko, saat ini mereka ada di taxi yang membawa keduanya menuju bandara.

"nggak kok... aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak lama…" sahut Kise dengan nada riang. Kentara sekali kalau dirinya sudah merencanakan liburan ini matang-matang. Kuroko menghela napas kecil mendapati sikap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"begitu ya..." sahut Kuroko kecil, tak lama taxi yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba dibandara. Penerbangan menuju Okinawa masih sekita 15 menit lagi, jadi Kise memutuskan untuk langsung menuju keruang tunggu saja. Bersantai disana bersama Kuroko yang ada dirangkulannya.

"Kise-kun..."

"ya?" Kuroko langsung melepaskan lengan Kise yang berada dipundaknya.

"jangan merangkulku... dari tadi kita dilihati orang lain, Kise-kun..."

"apa salahnya? Kita kan nggak ganggu aktivitas mereka." Elak Kise, kembali merangkulkan lengan kanannya dibahu Kuroko, yang mendapatkan desahan napas dari kekasihnya. Kuroko lelah memberitau kekasihnya ini untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan dimuka umum. Mungkin hal itu tidak menjadi masalah buat Kise, tapi beda dengan Kuroko yang tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"terserah padamu sajalah.." dan detik berikutnya, Kuroko merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipi kirinya, dia baru saja mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari kekasihnya ini. Membuat wajah putihnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah.

"ahh... Kurokocchi memang yang paling manis-ssu... hehehe." Kise memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan erat, tidak lupa menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi kekasihnya ini, membuat Kuroko merasa seperti boneka yang dipeluk erat oleh anak kecil.

"mohon perhatian, bagi semua penumpang dengan tujuan penerbangan Okinawa—"

"Kise-kun, ayo…" Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Kise.

.

-Akuma Kurama-

.

Setelah perjalanan selama hampir 2 jam, akhirnya Kuroko dan Kise tiba juga di Okinawa, tepatnya dirumah pantai tempat mereka berdua akan tinggal selama sebulan kedepan. Pemilik rumah pantai tersebut menyambut keduanya dengan senang hati.

"Ryouta... selamat datang, dan ini pasti Kuroko Tetsuya..." sapa pemilik rumah, menyalami Kuroko tapi saat hendak memeluk pemuda ini, Kise sudah terlebih dulu memblokir akses si pemilik rumah.

"jangan asal peluk kekasihku, Akicchi." sela Kise pada teman kecilnya ini.

"dasar protective bastard! Apa salahnya hn? Ini hanya pelukan sambutan, bukan hal lain. Hahh… ne, ne Kuroko, kenapa kau bisa tahan sih pacaran dengan pemuda macam dia.." Aki sudah mengajak Kuroko berdiskusi tentang Kise, merangkulnya dan membawa pmuda bersurai biru tersebut duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kise yang kepanasan karena sang pacar yang dirangkul orang lain.

"aku juga nggak tau, Aki-san.." keluh Kuroko, ikut andil mengerjai Kise yang saat ini sudah menguap.

"chotto! Kalian terlalu dekat-ssu..." rutuk Kise kesal, memisahkan secara paksa rangkulan Aki di bahu Kuroko. Kise langsung mendekap Kuroko erat, menjauhkan kekasihnya ini dari gapaian teman kecilnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat yang sudah mengenal Kise sejak lama ini mencibir sikap Kise yang kelewat protektif.

"yare-yare... kau sama sekali nggak asik diajak bercanda, Ryouta..."

"bercanda? Jangan pernah menggunakan Kurokocchi-ku untuk bercanda, Akicchi! Dasar kau menyebalkan! Ayo Kurokocchi.." Kise menarik Kuroko menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati, meninggalkan Aki yang sudah hampir meledak karena tawa.

"Kise-kun memang nggak bisa diajak bercanda ya."

"bercanda sih bercanda, tapi kan nggak usah rangkul-rangkul segala... Kurokocchi itu cuman milikku.." kalau sudah dimode seperti ini, Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menuruti apa kata Kise saja, dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat masalah kepemilikan seperti ini.

"baiklah, maaf Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko,

"nggak, Kurokoccchi nggak salah-ssu. Yang salah Akicchi, si menyebalkan itu..." gerutu Kise, jelas sekali kalau dia masih kesal dengan teman kecilnya itu.

"hm, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu Kise-kun. Jangan marah-marah terus..." Kuroko mendudukan dirinya diranjang queen size yang ada dikamar tersebut, melihat ke jendela yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan lautan yang terpampang luas diluar sana.

"indah bukan?" Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belang, ia menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kuroko.

"iya... indah dan tenang..." seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kise kala pemuda ini melihat raut senang dan damai diwajah Kuroko. Dia tentu saja senang karena berhasil membuat hati kekasihnya ini terkesan. Dan Kise akan terus membuat Kuroko terkesan dan semakin mencintainya, sampai jejak seorang Akashi Seijuro menghilang dari dalam hati Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

. to be continued...

Hahh... akhirnya kelar jua...

Beberapa waktu terakhir ini kuu sama sekali nggak ada mood buat lanjutin cerita-cerita kuu. Ditambah kegiatan kuu yang makin ribet, udah masuk persiapan buat system mutu sih, jadi harus lebih fokus lagi. Makanya kuu bakal jarang update deh. Hehehe.

Tapi kalau ada kesempatan kuu bakal lanjuin cerita-cerita kuu kok. Sayang juga kalau mau discontinue… tapi mungkin ada yang bakal kuu discontinue sih, hahaha…. #nggakkonsistennih.

Oh iya, diatas tadi kuu masuki OC, dia temen kecilnya Ryouta, akrab. Untuk penjabarannya, kalian bisa buat sendiri ya, hohoho… mungkin mulai chap depan, bakal ada konflik diimana Sei-kun mulai bertindak untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya lagi, dan Ryouta yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Hehehe, dan makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca dan review semua cerita kuu, terkhusus cerita ini. ^^

Last, review kudasai…?


	3. Chapter 3

Antara Kamu dan Dia

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: KisexKuroko

Rate M ?

Fict ini Kuu punya, meskipun mungkin isi dan jalan ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini asli hasil ketikan Kuu. Makasih. :]

a/n: ratenya kuu ubah. Kalian pasti bisa ngerti pas udah selese baca. Moga suka! #pokerface

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

A-K

.

Kuroko Tetsuya bangun lebih awal pagi ini, dia bahkan sudah membantu Aki membereskan rumah pantai milik keluarga Aki. Sedangkan Kise Ryouta masih setia memeluk guling yang dia kira adalah Kuroko.

"dimana model kuning itu Kuroko?" tanya Aki, saat keduanya sedang menyiapkan meja-meja yang diletakkan diluar.

"masih tidur. Dia terlihat kelelahan."

"aih, kamu ini tipe pacar yang pengertian rupanya. Enak sekali Ryouta punya kekasih sepertimu." Cibir Aki dengan mimik yang dibuat selucu mungkin, menandakan bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda.

"sebenarnya, aku yang sangat beruntung menjadi pacar Kise-kun." Mendengar nada serius dari Kuroko, Aki memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"oh iya, kalian ini sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa saling memanggil marga sih?"

"kalau aku... aku memang tidak pernah memanggil teman-temanku dengan nama mereka. Kebiasaan dari dulu kecuali teman kecilku. Entahlah kalau Kise-kun."

"begitukah? Bukankah itu artinya kamu lebih dekat dengan teman kecilmu? Kenapa nggak coba panggil dia dengan namanya saja? Kau mencintainya kan?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Aki membuat Kuroko diam sejenak.

"haruskah?"

"ano ne, Kuroko... kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai Ryouta, sebaiknya panggil dia dengan namanya. Itu membuktikan kalau kalian saling menyayangi. Mana ada sepasang kekasih yang memanggil dengan nama keluarga mereka?" Kuroko terlihat memikirkan sejenak masukan dari Aki, lalu tersenyum kecil pada pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Aki-san, terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku akan coba nanti." mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Aki ikut tersenyum.

"berjuanglah, aku yakin kalau kamu memanggilnya Ryouta, dia pasti juga akan membalas panggilanmu."

"hum." Mereka berdua kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka, membersihkan meja-meja tadi.

.

.

A-K

.

"Kurokocchi…. Ayo berenang dipantai-suu!" ajak Kise, model bersurai kuning bahkan sudah siap sedia dengan celana renang yang melekat ditubuh bagian bawahnya, google yang sudah terpasang di kepalanya dan pelampung karet ditangannya. Ia berlari kearah Kuroko yang duduk santai diatas pasir dibawah naungan payung besar.

"nggak mau. Panas." Tolak Kuroko, ia memakai celana selutut dan hoodie berwarna baby blue tanpa dalaman dibalik hoodie tersebut. (Kuu pernah liat Tetsuya dengan style ini. Tapi lupa dimana.)

"heeh? Ayolah Kurokocchi~ kita dipantai, jadi harus menikmatinya." Rengek Kise yang sudah duduk disamping Kuroko.

"kalau Kise-kun mau berenang silahkan. Aku disini saja."

"yah, kan nggak asik-ssu kalau nggak ada Kurokocchi." Kise kembali merengek dan menarik lengan kiri Kuroko.

"kenapa Kise-kun suka sekali memaksaku?" dan pertanyaan Kuroko ini berhasil membuat tarikan dan rengekan Kise berhenti.

"gomen-ssu yo. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kurokocchi.." setelah berkata seperti itu, Kise berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kuroko menuju pantai. Kuroko menatap punggung Kise dengan perasaan bersalah. Mereka kesini kan memang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, kenapa ia bisa lupa itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Kuroko menghampiri Kise.

"tapi jangan terlalu lama, Ryouta-kun..." ucap Kuroko, wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena memanggil nama Kise, ia alihkan dari wajah Kise.

"eh? Eeehh? Kamu tadi panggil aku apa, Kurokocchi? Ayo panggil lagi." Kise terlihat sangat antusias karena tadi mendengar kekasihnya ini memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali selama hubungan mereka.

"Ryouta-kun... aku nggak mau menemanimu berenang terlalu lama..." meski lirih dan dengan wajah yang menunduk, Kise tetap merasa sangat senang karena Kuroko mau memanggil namanya seperti ini.

"wakatta-ssu. Ayo kita berenang!" seru Kise senang. Dia menarik Kuroko untuk berjalan memasuki air dan memberikan pelampung yang ia bawa pada Kuroko. Mereka berdua mulai bermain didalam air, terlihat asik dan sangat menikmati waktu bersama mereka.

.

.

A-K

.

"ahh... hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" seru Kise, sedangkan Kuroko terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

"aku nggak mau menemani Kise-kun bermain lagi..." keluhnya. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak menemani Kise kalau akhirnya mereka bermain dipantai selama hampir seharian, membuat kulit mereka berdua terbakan sinar matahari.

"eh? Kenapa-ssu? Kurokocchi nggak memanggil namaku lagi?"

"aku lelah..." dengan sedikit terseok, Kuroko berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kise berada. Badannya lelah, dan lengket karena air garam.

"eh? Eeehh?"

"dasar bodoh." Gerutu Aki yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka berdua.

"siapa yang bodoh?!"

"tentu saja kau. Yang kudengar dari Kuroko, dia tidak pernah memanggil nama seseorang sebelumnya, dan setelah dia mencoba memanggil namamu, kau masih tetap memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga? Sebenarnya dimana sih perasaanmuitu, Ryouta? Rasanya aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu." Penjelasan panjang dari teman kecilnya ini membuat Kise tersadar akan kesalahannya.

"Akicchi, sankyuu!" Kise segera bergegas menuju kamarnya, dia ingin bertemu dan bicara dengan Kuroko. Aki hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini.

.

.

A-K

.

Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini tengah menikmati waktunya berendam di kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Air hangat rasanya mampu menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang melekat ditubuhnya, dia memang lelah, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan menemani kekasihnya bermain. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasih seorang Kise Ryouta, jadi dia akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat kekasih kuningnya tersebut senang.

"apa yang kamu lakukan, Kise-kun?" gerutu Kuroko saat Kise memeluk tubuhnya yang brsandar di bathtube dari belakang.

"memelukmu?" sahut Kise dengan nada ringan, tidak memperdulikan kalau dirinya akan basah oleh air.

"Kise-kun..."

"panggil namaku lagi... kumohon." Bisiknya lirih.

"ada apa denganmu, Kise-kun?"

"panggil namaku, Tetsuya..." pinta Kise lagi, namun kali ini dengan menyebutkan nama Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya. Bisikan lembut dari suara Kise membuat Kuroko sedikit terpesona.

"Ryouta-kun." Panggil Kuroko, menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

"senang sekali mendengarnya... aku sungguh mencintaimu, Testuya. Sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Kise lembut, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Dia memegang lengan Kise yang melingkar dilehernya.

"nggak ada. Aku mau mandi bareng-ssu!" seru Kise, pribadinya sudah kembali seperti semula, membuat Kuroko yang tadi bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kise, menghela napas lelah. Ternyata bagaimanapun juga, kekasihnya ini lebih cocok bersikap seperti biasanya.

"kamu sudah basah. Kenapa harus minta ijin lagi?" mendengar pernyataan Kuroko yang menandakan bahwa kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak keberatan, membuat senyum cerah tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Kise. Dengan tergesa, Kise melepaskan seluruh kain yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu ikut masuk kedalam bathtube yang lumayan besar tersebut.

Air yang tadinya penuh, kini tumpah kemana-mana karena tubuh Kise yang memasuki bathtube tersebut. Kuroko yang melihat Kise tanpa tau malu bertelanjang ria didepannya, hanya mampu menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah. Meskipun dia berendam dalam bathtube, tapi Kuroko masih memakai handuk kecil umtuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan Kise tidak.

"hum? Ada apa Tetsuya? Wajahmu merah." Celetuk Kise, tapi saat menyadari Kuroko yang membuang muka seperti menghindari untuk menatap dirinya, Kise menyeringai tipis.

"nggak ada." Jawab Kuroko, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa nggak melihat kemari?" goda Kise, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kuroko panik dan secara reflek menatap Kise.

"ja-jangan mendekat.." cegahnya tercekat. Ia terlambat, karena kini Kise sudah memeluknya, membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Kise. Kise memeluk perut Kuroko lembut, membuat punggung pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut bersandar di dada bidangnya. Bahkan Kise dengan sengaja melepaskan handuk kecil yang melingkar dipinggang Kuroko, hingga membuat kekasihnya ini bersentuhan langsung dengannya, bagian bawah mereka.

"manis sekali…" bisik Kise lirih, dengan lembut Kise menggigit cuping telinga kiri milik Kuroko, membuat pemuda dipangkuannya ini melepaskan sebuah desahan kecil.

"ja-jangan menggodaku, Ryouta-kun…" pinta Kuroko.

"kita sudah berpacaran enam bulan lebih, dan belum melakukan hal lebih dari pelukan dan ciuman Tetsuya. Apa kamu nggak mau kusentuh?" Kuroko menggeleng kecil.

"apa karena bayangan Akashicchi masih ada dihatimu, Tetsuya?" Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, dengan gerakan lambat, Kuroko berbalik dan menatap langsung ke netra berwarna emas milik Kise. Tidak lupa sebuah elusan ia berikan dipipi sebelah kiri milik Kise.

"kenapa membawa-bawa nama itu Ryouta-kun? Aku hanya merasa gugup. Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon jangan bawa-bawa nama Akashi-kun lagi.." dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kise dengan pelan dan lembut. Kise yang mendapat perlakuan berani juga langka dari kekasihnya ini, membalas ciuman tersebut dan memeluk pinggang Kuroko, sebelah tangannya meraih tengkuk Kuroko untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

**.**

**-## LIME ALERT! ##-**

**.**

**.**

"mmhm... nghh.." Kuroko mencoba untuk mendorong bahu Kise, dia merasa sesak karena sejak sepuluh menit lalu, Kise sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka, yang ada malah semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen sang kekasih yang sudah menipis, Kise melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut. Terlihat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

"kau mau membunuhku?" serak Kuroko, Kise terkekeh kecil. Dia bahkan sudah menjilati dagu dan sudut bibir Kuroko. Menggoda kekasihnya tersebut.

"mmnhh.. hentikan Ryouta-kun..." tolak Kuroko disela desahannya. Bagaimana dia tidak mendesah kalau tangan Kise yang ada dipinggangnya kini sudah meremas-remas tubuh bagian belakangnya?

"kenapa? Kulihat kamu menikmatinya, Tetsuya..." bisik Kise dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seksi dan sayu dipendengaran Kuroko. Perlahan tapi pasti, sorot mata berwarna baby blue tersebut mulai meredup dan menyayu. Sepertinya Kise berhasil membuat Kuroko tergoda.

"nghh… jangan remas…" bisiknya serak, Kuroko merasakan perasaan aneh ditubuhnya. Secara tidak sadar, tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak random. Membuat Kise menggeram kecil karena sesuatu dibawah sana bergesekan dengan milik Kuroko, membuatnya tegang.

"gh… kau nakal sekali Tetsuya…" Kise mulai mengecupi leher putih milik Kuroko, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Dia juga ikut meggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Kuroko, membuat kedua benda tersebut kini berdiri tegak didalam air hangat.

"ngghh… aahh… Ryo-ta… unghh… -kun.." desah Kuroko. Seluruh kerja tubuhnya seolah menerima sengatan listrik. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdesir diperut bagian bawahnya. Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tapi Kuroko benar-benar merasa asing dengan perasaan aneh tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya.

"ngh... Tetsuya..." Kise kembali membungkam bibir mungil tersebut dengan ssebuah ciuman panas, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menuntun kedua tangan Kuroko menuju ke kejantanan mereka berdua. Membuat kedua tangan mungil tersebut untuk meraup dua benda panjang tersebut dan mengocoknya secara random. Setelah Kuroko mulai melakukan gerakan naik turun di kejantanan mereka, Kise melepaskan tangannya. Model kuning tersebut menggerakan tangan satunya untuk merai nipple Kuroko, mencubit dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

Keduanya saling memuaskan satu sama lainnya, hingga perasaan mendesak dan dorongan liar terasa dari keduanya, tanda kalau Kise dan Kuroko akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan benar saja, beberapa kocokan dari Kuroko di kenjantanan mereka membuat keduanya mengeluarkan sperma mereka bersamaan, dalam posisi masih berciuman.

.

.

.

A-K

.

.

To be continued….

Oh, oh no! apa ini? Apaaaaa?" #histerissendiri. Sumpah Kuu nggak bisa buat adegan yang ekhemmesumekhem. Meski dulu Kuu pernah buat yang rate M, tapi ini, ini pertama kalinya Kuu buat rate M yaoi version. Rasanya, malu sendiri. #nangismewek. Padahal Kuu sama sekali nggak ada masalah kalo baca rate M, tapi….

Udah ah, lupakan ocehan Kuu, yang jelas Kuu buat ini karena memang tuntutan alur, dan sepertinya Kuu harus ngeganti rate di cerita ini ya? Diatas itu masuk lime nggak sih? Kuu nggak yakin, tapi semoga kalian suka, dan nggak kecewa. Kalau kecewa ngomong aja, jadi biar chap selanjutnya Kuu bisa skip aja bagian lime/lemonnya.

Thanks udah mo baca, Review kudasai?


	4. Chapter 4

**Antara Kamu dan Dia**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

Kuroko merasa sangat malu sekali. Apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi tadi, berhasil membuat wajahnya merah merona. Dia merutuki diri sendiri akan keberaniannya tadi dalam mencium Kise. Tapi, dari dasar hatinya, Kuroko merasa bersyukur, karena akhirnya ia bisa bertindak lebih dulu. Itu berarti hatinya kini tidak ragu-ragu lagi.

"sedang memikirkan apa, Tetsuya..." Kuroko memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri sang kekasih.

"ah? Ryouta-kun... jangan membuatku terkejut..."

"hmm? Kamu melamunkan apa, sampai terkejut dengan kedatanganku?" tanyanya lagi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kuroko.

"memikirkan hal memalukan yang tadi sudah kulakukan, Ryouta-kun." Jawabnya santai, dengan nada datar dan wajah tidak bersalah. Membuat Kise yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"hal memalukan ya... ahh... kupikir kamu sudah mulai berani menggodaku.. ternyata hanya hal yang memalukan ya..." gumam Kise kelam, entah serius atau hanya bercanda, tapi yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Kuroko adalah Kise yang benar-benar merasa terpuruk, sehingga membuatnya tidak tega.

"aku hanya bercanda Ryouta-kun... jangan diambil hati." Demi menghibur sang kekasih tercinta, Kuroko memeluk Kise dan mencium sekilas pipi Ryouta. Tentu saja tindakannya ini mendapatkan respon luar biasa dari Ryouta.

"benarkah-ssu? Aha! Aku tau itu. Kamu pasti hanya bercanda. Aku tau kamu sangaaaaat mencintaiku. Iya kan? Iya kan?"

"Ryouta-kun, urusai.." menyesal juga Kuroko sudah berbuat seperti tadi, ternyata dirinya hanya dikerjai oleh kekasih kuningnya ini.

"hidoi-ssu..." rengek Kise. Kuroko merasa memang seperti itu lebih baik, dia lebih naman dengan sikap Kise yang suka sekali merengek dan manja. Mungkin karena sikap itulah yang berhasil menjerat hatinya. Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

**Antara Kamu dan Dia by Akuma Kurama**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Pair: KiKuro, AkaKuro**

**.**

**Rate M **

**.**

**Warning! **Yaoi, Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Gay, dll. Typo, cerita pasaran, eyd nggak baik, bahasa nggak baku, aneh, absurd dan segala kekurangan Kuu yang ada di cerita ini.

**.**

**Fict ini Kuu punya, meskipun mungkin isi dan jalan ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini asli hasil ketikan Kuu. Makasih. :]**

.

.

Akashi Seijurou, pemuda bersurai merah dan berparas rupawan ini sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya di villa pribadi milik keluarga Akashi yang ada di Okinawa. Tuan muda dari keluarga Akashi ini berlibur sendirian, tanpa teman ataupun keluarga. Akashiu mengenakan celana pantai pendek dan kemeja berwarna brown yang tidak terkancing, jangan lupakan sunglass dan juga topi yang terpasang apik di kepalanya.

Akashi memilih untuk berjemur dipantai yang ada didekat villa. Jauh dari keramaian meskipun masih dapat melihat hiruk pikuk di sebelah sana. Ia hanya berencana untuk berlibur selama satu minggu saja, karena setelahnya kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan tersebut akan memberikan pelatihan khusus bagi semua anggota timnya.

"Tetsuya?" gumamnya lirih. Tidak sengaja manik heterokrom milik Seijurou melihat surai baby blue milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun jarak diantara keduanya terbilang jauh, tapi Seijurou sangat yakin kalau pemuda yang dilihatnya itu adalah Tetsuya-nya.

"hm, dia berlibur kemari?" Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, dengan berjalan santai, ia mendekati Kuroko yang sepertinya tengah asik bersantai diatas pasir putih pantai Okinawa. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan sosok yang ia cintai tersebut, semakin Akashi sadar, kalau sedari tadi, pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut tengah memperhatikan arah laut. Otomatis membuat Akashi juga melihat kearah laut. Disana, Kise Ryouta yang bertstatus sebagai kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya tengah asik berenang. Membuat decihan tidak suka keluar dari mulut tuan muda Akashi.

"ternyata kau nggak sendirian ya.." ujarnya sedikit kesal, tapi meskipun begitu, Akashi tetap mendekati tempat Kuroko berada. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kuroko. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil tersebut menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Akashi-kun?"

"hai Tetsuya. Sedang berlibur?"

"uhm, ya. Apa Akashi-kun juga berlibur?" meskipun awalnya Kuroko sedikit gelisah menghadapi Akashi, tapi akhirnya ia mampu menguasai diri.

"ya. Kau kemari dengan Ryouta?" Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengahdap laut, melihat kearah dimana Kise Ryouta masih asik bermain. Tapi saat kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut melihat orang yang ia cintai tidak sendirian, KIse segera menepi dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Akashicchi berlibur juga?" sapanya langsung dengan pertanyaan. Ia segera duduk disamping Kuroko yang menyodorkan handuk kecil ke dirinya. Kise menerima handuk kecil tersebut untuk mengeringkan badanya, Kuroko kembali enyodorkan minuman untuk Kise. Kegiatan kecil itupun tidak luput dari pengamatan sang tuan muda, tentu saja hal itu membuat hatinya tidak terima.

"ya, Ryouta. Kalian menginap dimana?" tanya Akashi, mungkin lebih seperti mengorek informasi.

"ah, kami menginap ditempat temanku-ssu" sahut Kise. Model remaja ini meminum minumannya yang disodorkan Kuroko tanpa memegang tempat minumnya. Tingkah manja yang sengaja ia umbar didepan Akashi.

"begitu? Kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke villa keluargaku." Akashi menatap kearah Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Entah karena apa, Akashi merasa kalau Tetsuya-nya ini tidak mau menatap kearahnya.

"hum, kalau Tetsuya mau, itu bukan masalah buatku-ssu" Kise tersennyum kecil kearah Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam melihat entah kemana.

"ya, terserah kalian saja." Akashi terlihat jelas sangat tidak menyukai hubungan Tetsuya-nya dengan Kise yang semakin dekat saja. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mendudukan diri dibawah payung besar yang menaungi Kuroko dan Kise.

"kau berlibur sendirian, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, memecah suasana hening dan awkward yang tercipta selama hampir sepuluh menit setelah Akashi mendudukan dirinya.

"seperti yang kau lihat, Ryouta."

"tidak bersama teman setimmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko akhirnya bersuara, pernyataannya ini keluar begitu saja darimulutnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran kini memenuhi hatinya. Dulu saat dia masih menjadi phantom, mantan kaptennya ini akan selalu membawanya kemanapun sang kapten pergi.

"untuk apa mengajak mereka, Tetsuya. Mereka juga butuh libiurannya sendiri." Jawaban yang terkesan tidak peduli dari Akashi ini entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir lega, berarti Mayuzumi Chihiro tidaklah bersama Akashi. Dan Akashi sempat menangkap kelegaan tersebut diwajah Kuroko. Ah, betapa senangnya Akashi saat ini, karena dia merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"hum, tumben sekali kau nggak mengajak salah satu temanmu, Akashicchi. Dulu saja kau pasti selalu mengajak salah satu dari kami.."

"manusia bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, Ryouta. Kita bukan makhluk stagnan." Dan begitulah, hari berlalu dengan obrolan kecil yang menemani ketiganya, meskipun yang paling banyak bersuara adalah Kise dan yang paling sedikit bicara adalah Kuroko.

Saat berpisah, satu hal yang Akashi dan Kise sadari dari Kuroko, wajah bersahabat yang kini diperlihatkan lagi untuk Akashi, seolah beban dihatinya telah terangkat. Kise berpikir sang kekasih sudah dapat melepaskan kapten mereka ini seutuhnya, berbeda dengan Akashi yang berpikir mendapatkan celah untuk masuk kedalam hubungan keduanya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroko sendiri? Apakah hatinya sudah mulai bisa melepas Akashi seutuhnya, seperti perkiraan Kise? Atau malah sebaliknya, ia kembali membuka hatinya untuk Akashi, seperti yang dipikirkan si surai merah tersebut? Hanya Kurokolah yang tau.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Awkward... gila. Kenapa jadinya aneh begini?

Nah, nah, konfliknya apa mulai kerasa? Emang Akashi belum mulai pergerakannya untuk mendekati Kuroko sih, tapi kalau kira-kira, menurut kalian, apa yang dipikirkan sama Kuroko?

Bye, bye,... see you next time…


End file.
